The Fate Pen
by CheeseNibbler
Summary: A pen was cursed in the old ages with the power to change the future. What would happen if it ended in evil hands?
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

Once, when I was a little girl, my mother told me that the real world was controled by a

sub-world, and that every child that was born in the real world, was born also in the

sub-world, and after all these years I've got to the conclusion that the real world is for humans, and the sub-world for humans soul.

There are many tales about the sub-world which no one knows, no one has been, and those who has, never came back to tell if it's good or not, my grandfather always said it must be good, since no one came back. I don't agree totally with him, but I also don't disagree.  
There are several tales about the sub-world, I could not tell all of them, it just would take too many chapters, but there's one which calls my atetion the most. And this is how it's told...

Since the sub-world is the boss of the real world, there are always a sort of division between the evil and the good. Never both worlds had been peaceful, and if in a time they were, you'd better watch out, because something really evil was about to happen, and everyone knows that, but some just like to keep the ilusion that the evil has given up, but they don't ever give up.

This was what happen, both worlds were peaceful for many years, nothing happened, people were happy, and the good who would fight the evil, bored. But what they didn't know was that the evil was not bored at all, they were laughing at the close future, and the happening of the close future. And as every group has a head, they'd have one as well, his name is not any surprising, Lucius Malfoy, the evilest wizard, his thoughts were dark just as a precious stone stolen from the sea, but differently from the precious stone, his thoughts weren't anyhow beautiful at all.

Lucius had a lot of knowledge about everything, and he was always studying which would just make him smarter at the subject he most liked: witch-craft. He had many books about it, would spend hours locked in a room reading and taking notes of things that was of his interests, until once he came out of his room, looking carefully everything around him, as if he had been away for a long time, then he looks through a small window and sees the sun, it hurts his eyes, he has been in the darkness by himself for such a long time that he doesn't recognize the things outside anymore, but he gives an evil smile, which only he has, and suddenly the sun goes out. This sort of thing was just a small prove of his power, the biggest prove of all was written on his notebooks which he carried with him everywhere, and wouldn't let anyone touch it, not even his son. Those pages that he has written for all this time would decide the destiny of both worlds.


	2. Room of Secrets

**CHAPTER 2 - ROOM OF SECRETS**

Clank steps coming from the spiral staircase, the house gets busy, that sound wasn't heard for days, the scariest thing is that even the evil would get scared with that sound of heavy boots hiting the metalic ground, and you had no way out, the sound would reflect by the whole house, even if you tried covering your ears, you'd hear it, and the shivering is just a consequence that the sound makes to you. Finally, the sound stopped, the servants of the house were all lined up to wait for who ever was coming from upstairs, and they knew that it could be only one person, Lucius Malfoy.

The way Lucius would look at his servants was just the way he'd look at anybody miserable at his point of view, he'd look at you with a look as if he was telling you how pathetic you looked by his side.

His carriage was straigh, he was posh, dressed all in black, with boots that you wished he'd never step on your hand with them, he was very polite and witty, he could make you believe that you said things you'd never thought of saying, and all of that without using his witch-craft powers, another talent Lucius had and used a lot, specially when he wanted some information that only women had, was his charming way of speak, look and tread them. He would look dreadful adorable when smiling and making his sweet look that no woman could resist, this way, he could easily get what he wanted.

Getting out of the darkness, the servants could see his bright blindful blue eyes, and his evil smile, they all looked terrified when staring so close at him, but he seemed quite different from the other days, he seemed... happy?

"Good day", he said with a deep voice, but happy? The servants could not believe he had actually said good day for them, it sounded so weird, but still they were all concerned in answering, for the first time he looked directly to his servants into their eyes, making them shiver, he gives his evil smile and leaves the room, the servants give a relief breath.

The Malfoy's house was pretty big, you could get easily lost in there, it had many rooms, most of them locked, which the only one that could enter was the father, Lucius. He had many secrets and there weren't room enough for keeping all of them, so he'd just make more room and a strong lock so no one could enter, unhappily one of the locks were broken and one of his secrets revealed, but as he said "from all of the bad, the smallest".

He stops in front of a big door close to the second stair that would take you to the left side of the upstairs house, gives a look through the locker, sighs and smile, "Time to set you free my love", he takes out of his coat pocket a big key, an old one, and opens the door, the dark takes place again, he gets a candle that was by his side and enters, closing smoothly the door and locking it.

The room was all dark, and had a terrible smell, because for such a long time no one has been there and no windows were open so the air could go through, the dust was everywhere. It had many candles all over the room, and one by one with the one in his hand, Lucius were lighting them, giving the room a light. The room was full of books and papers, it was definitly a mess, it had boxes which contained more books in them, and some broken bookshelfs. And there, in a dark corner by a window taken by dust was a chair, and a small table full of papers, Lucius places the candle on the table and sits on the chair, gets his notebook and starts reading it to himself in a sort of low voice, and while he was reading, he would get other papers and take more notes. He did that for a long time, couldn't say it precisely, until he stops and looks at his notes and whispers, "You shall live for me now, live for me, make me proud, I'm your master, I'll lead you to the way, but you shall not fail, I've given my life for you, and now it's time for the payback!"

He closes the notebook and puts out the candle, "Good night".


	3. Book Store

**CHAPTER 3 - BOOK STORE**

The doorbell rang as a little creature rolled in the shop followed by its master, wide eyes from a lady behind the counter stared at them, actually she didn't know who to look at, to the house-elf which by now was rubbing his arm or to its master that was staring at her, she thought rather stare at the man.

"How may I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius was absent-minded to her saying while looking around the place, rasing an eyebrow he looked back at her:

"I was wondering if by any chance you had the old magic book, do you?"

"I thought wizards had their own"

"My business is not yours, I'll be very grateful if you co-operate answering my questions, I really grant dispensation on your notes"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, it wasn't my intention to offend you"

"I'm sure it wasn't"

"At the moment we don't have it Mr. Malfoy, but I can order it for you."

"Would that take long?"

"About a week or so"

"I can't wait that long," he whisper to himself.

"But I can try to get it in two days..."

"Yes, two days is fine, may I know your name? I haven't seen any card anywhere..."

"Lindsay Evans, let me give you a card"

"Evans? Sounds quite familiar to bem, hmm. Anyway, thank you Miss Evans, until we next meet."

Malfoy left the store followed by his house-elf. Lucius was anxious to have that book in his hands, it was one final step to his project, nothing would run without it, the thing now was to keep his time busy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Lucius was back at the store, the doorball rang as he walked in:

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I see there's no rolling down introduce by your house-elf today"

That commentary made Lucius giggle.

"Miss Evans, always delighting with your admirable notes"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," Lindsay didn't fear Lucius, she was a simple witch who loved books and owned her own book store, she knew that Lucius was a dangerous wizard and not very adorable, but she didn't seem to care about it, after all she was a gracefull lady, and she had the gift to contaminate whoever that was with her.

"It's ok Miss Evans, that was more a sort of a compliment"

"Thank you," Lindsay blushed.

"Have the book arrived?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I must say you've come early not even my servants have arrived, I can understand your anxiety but I'm afraid to say that the book has not arrived yet"

"Oh, I see... Well, woukl you mind if I wait here?"

"Not at all, make yourself comfortable, I hope you don't mind but I need to work, so I won't be able to please you with my admireble notes"

Lucius giggles hard at that, definitly her happiness was infectious. She thought how adorable he was when smiling, seeing that, she smiled back.

The store wasn't little, it had many rooms with bookshelves, and what most pleased Lucius, it was clean and sort of posh.

"Very low of you, Miss Evans," Lindsay smiled and showed Lucius a room where he could stay. The walls were coloured dark green, and had two bookshelves in the right corner, in the left corner there was two armchairs that were placed one in front of the other.

"I hope you can make yourself comfortable"

"I pretty think so, thank you miss Evans for your attention"

"Welcome, Mr. Malfoy. I shall return when your order arrive."

Lucius nodded, as Lindsay left the room.

Lucius looked around at the bookshelves and realised that all the books were childreen books, he raised one eyebrow and smiled, "Isn't that ironic?" he thought. He looked up the titles of the books and got one to read, the book was about a witch who lived as a servant and one day found her prince-wizard, he was gorgeous, but her step-witch-bad-evil-mother wouldn't let her out to see her love, so one day at a party she lost her crystal shoe and the prince-wizard went after the owner, that's a whole of a story which I'll leave to Lucius to tell you, if he stand the book.

It did not took long for Lucius to nod off, the book was really boring for a man at his age, but as he fell asleep, Lindsay stepped back into the room with a package in her hands.

"Oh my God, he has fallen asleep!" She thought, "reading a childreen book? Isn't that sweet? One of the most feared wizards reading childreen stories..."

She really laughed at the thought, but couldn't laugh loud so she wouldn't wake Lucius, but now, what should she do? Wake Lucius and maybe get him mad? Or wait till the sleep beauty wakes? She thought she should wake him, after all, if he got mad, she'd have a reason.

She stood by the side of Lucius and whispered:

"Mr. Malfoy, wake up..." She had no answer from that, just a turn around of his face.

"Mr. Malfoy..." She gently touched his shoulder, "Mr. Malfoy, wake up please... your book has arrived... Mr. Malfoy?" She touched his shoulder a bit harder, "Malfoy guy.. wake up.."

She gave up and stared at him, "This guy sleeps like a rock! At least he doesn't snore!" She leaned by his side and whispered softly in his ear, "Mr. Malfoy, please wake up..." As she didn't get any answer she decided to put the book on his lap and leave the sleep beauty continue on his nap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big stretch was what Lucius Malfoy did when he woke up, the evening had already come and there was low spots of light in the room, and no sign of people. He took a while to notice the book was on his lap, and seemed that all the lazyness caused by the long nap had gone away when his eyes met the book. He quickly opened the book and started looking what he was seeking for. After a few minutes he gave a long sigh and closed the book, his look was a look of disappointment, he had not found what he was seeking for.

"So much time waste for nothing", that's what he whispered to himself.

His thoughts now were pointed at what to do now? He had not found his essential substance, the top of his project. Lucius layed his head on his hand and started to think about what he should do now or what he could use, because giving up was an undiscussable possibility.

At the main while, Lindsay entered in the room:

"Oh, finally you've woke up! I tried waking you up a few times, but you were in a heavy sleep so I thought I'd better leave you. Have you seen the book?"

"Yes, I'm really gratefull to you Miss Evans but unhappily I had no luck. This book doesn't contain what I was searching."

"May I know what was it? Maybe I could help you."

"No, it's ok. I prefer trying to find it by myself."

"Mr. Malfoy, no need to be so stubborn, if it's a secret of yours, I'll respect, all I want is to help you."

"Well, you do know the story about Riddle's diary, right?"

"Yes."

"When you wrote it, it'd talk to you."

"Yes..."

"But Potter destroyed it."

"Uh-huh..."

"Well... I... Can I trust you?"

"I know you're always besides Voldemort, Mr. Malfoy, I don't blame you, usually the wizards serve their masters, even if they're already dead."

"There's nothing to do with Voldermort."

"So, answering your question, yes you can trust me. Can I trust you?"

"You know what the answer for that is, never trust me."

"Nice to hear it from you. Tell me what do you seek for."

"I need some information about a pen that was done in the old ages, it was used by many wizards, it'd could either bring disaster or do the good. It was a simple pen, like those ones we use, but it was magical. Everything you wrote on it that was a wish, it'd come true."

"So you want this pen?"

"I want information, as I said."

"Information only?"

"No questions about my business, Miss Evans."

"No need to fear me, Mr. Malfoy, is just I can't help my curiousity."

"You better help it."

"I'll be right back with what you need..."

Lucius thought how usefull Lindsay was at this moment, he felt her trustfull, and maybe she knew more than he thought. He had been to Hogwarts, serving a class he did not really enjoy, but somehow she sounded really interested in what he had said.

Lindsay came back with a book on her hand:

"This is the oldest book we have, Mr. Malfoy, I've searched and it contains a couple of inormation about the disaster this pen caused in the middle age, and who owned it, ironic or not, Valdemort owned it."

"Thanks very much Miss Evans"

"Anytime"

"I shall be leaving by now, it's late, and you need to get some rest, you're looking terrible."

"Near you who slept all day, any good looking lady who hasn't slept yet looks terrible."

"Just one thing Miss Evans," he leaned by her, "If you tell anybody I've been here searching for this, I'll make sure you won't say anything never more. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy" she crossed her arms, "I knew you could not resist leaving here without threaten"

Lucius rose an eyebrow and left the room. That young lady intrigued him, why was she not afraid of him? He knew she knew a lot more than she showed to.


End file.
